1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a booster fan and air deflector adapted to rest on a conventional floor furnace vent. More specifically, the invention relates to a low profile plastic housing containing a thermostatically controlled electric fan and motor with a rotatable air deflector on the top of the housing which is intended to rest on a forced air heating/air conditioning floor vent to assist in moving greater volumes of air through the vent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally acknowledged in the heating and air conditioning industry that the concept of zone heating, wherein a single dwelling is equipped with multiple forced air heating/air conditioning units dedicated to separate portions or zones of the dwelling, represents a more economical and efficient operating method relative to a single centralized unit. However, the additional capital expenditure for a second or third furnace and air conditioner is not always economically justified. Therefore, it would be desirable if an inexpensive yet reliable method of selectively delivering more air to a desired zone of a dwelling equipped with a single centralized contemporary heating/air conditioning unit was available. However, to approach the operational characteristics of zone heating and air conditioning using a booster fan or the like in connection with a single centralized unit represents a pragmatic problem in that such a booster fan system would ideally have to be automatic and selective with respect to which air outlet vent is being assisted.
Prior to the present invention and to the best knowledge of the inventor, no highly portable, yet automatic booster fan specifically compatible with conventional floor furnace bents have been available. However, booster fans for use in conjunction with heating units have generally been employed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,135,461 discloses the use of a squirrel cage blower resting on top of a steam radiator and window sill above the radiator for circulating fresh air through the radiator. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 1,843,786 proposes the use of a booster fan in an air duct from a hot air register; however, no automatic sensing or control of the air movement is proposed. Other non-automated booster fans can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,743,994; 1,645,140 and 770,074.